Aurora Sunrider
Biography Early life Born to a family of farmers on Dantooine, Aurora should have had a much more quiet life. Her parents were honest people who took exceptionally good care of their three children. She, as well as her three siblings, stayed at home most of the time to learn from their parents. Her parents were concerned though, because she showed an affinity to the Force from a very early age. The powerful affinity to the Force that lived through the Sunrider blood had been dormant until now. Her father knew of the Jedi due to the stories from the enclave on the planet. He enjoyed studying them and the power of the Force, despite not being the least bit Force sensitive. He noticed Aurora's extremely quick reflexes and telepathy. He was overjoyed to have a daughter that may be a Jedi, but the Jedi never came to take her into training. He decided that he would try to train her himself with a holocron he found deep in the remains of the ruined Jedi enclave. Sith Occupation When Aurora was just 16, a Sith named Lord Raze invaded her township with a mercenary army. The army was small, but it was more than enough to overwhelm the town's defenses. Also by this time, Aurora had learned how to fight with a vibrosword from her father and had an adept knowledge of the Force. Aurora was eager to fight them because of her confidence in her powers, but her father forbade it. They were forced to go into hiding when they found out that Lord Raze was recruiting Force sensitives and soldiers for his army. Aurora and her older brother were both in danger of being drafted into the evil army, so their father decided it would be best to sneak into another town and get passage off planet. They hid in the cellar in their neighbor's house while the mercenary patrol came around. The group was led by a Sith officer, who's mere presence blocked Aurora's senses. Her family couldn't hear the conversation the Sith officer had with their neighbor, but their neighbor gave them up. The mercenaries took Aurora's brothers and shot her parents. The Sith could immediately sense Aurora's neophyte Force knowledge, so they took her as well. She never saw her brothers again. Service Under the Dark Lord Her training was started immediately once the newly formed Sith army left Dantooine in Raze's ships. She was beaten almost daily, because she didn't want to give up the ideals her father taught her. Rather than kill her for insubordination, Lord Raze had her kept alive even against her will so they could break her. It was the Dark Lord himself who convinced her to accept the training, and he took her as an apprentice. She let him believe she was convinced only so she could gain the power to get revenge for her parents' murder. Raze could sense her potential as a Sunrider, but was curious as to why the Force sensitivity had been dormant for so long in her blood line. Aurora was trained to be a Sith Assassin, concentrating her skills on stealth and infiltration. She built her first lightsaber and completed basic combat training before Raze found out about an artifact that could enslave minds. While on the mission, Raze's party was ambushed by three assassins in white. The assassins were trying to kill her master, so she rushed to defend him. She fought well, but was trapped after a cave in and left for dead. The Doctor of Insanity After a few years of being on her own, honing her skills in the Force and stealth, she started working as an assassin and mercenary spy. She worked on several assignments for some of the most ruthless clients in the galaxy, and several of the most powerful Hutts. On a mission to Corellia, she was taking a speeder to her target when a man in black landed on the hood of her speeder. She was about to spin it to knock him off until she noticed him clip a lightsaber hilt onto his belt under his jacket. He slipped into the passenger seat of her speeder. After a lengthy discussion about who they both were and what he was trying to do, she found that his name was Jericho and agreed to be his apprentice as long as he would teach her how to control her own painful memories. Jericho was much less attentive to her than Lord Raze was, mostly because of his narcissism. She felt more like his slave than his apprentice. She was both frightened and fascinated by his power, power that she wanted. Featured Events *Path of the Avenger Pt. 5 (Aurora assists Jericho in destroying the Republic facility, but is defeated by Kyuubi. She steals his lightsaber before escaping.) *Path of the Conflicted Pt. 2 (Aurora breaks Jericho out of Jedi Outpost Beta and reveals the reason why she stole Kyuubi's saber before she and Jericho escape.) *Path of the Conflicted Pt. 3 (After having enough of Jericho's attitude towards her, Aurora attacks her master. Jericho defeats her and throws through a window off of a cliff. He presumes that she's dead.) *Path of the Conflicted Pt. 4 (Aurora is saved and nursed back to health by Macros Black. She gives up the way of the Sith in hopes that she can learn from Kyuubi.) Personality and traits Aurora is mentally damaged, at best. Nightmares of her family being murdered plague her dreams, and the feeling of fear is always with her. She feels shame in following a dark path, but believes that only through Sith training can she gain the power to get revenge on those that killed her family. Unfortunately, she was unaware of Lord Raze's death at Kyuubi's hands. She followed Jericho in hopes that he could teach her his powers of the mind, so she can both control her own and others'. After she was sick of his attitude toward her and not learning anything from him, she attacked him and renounced the ways of the Sith. Since witnessing Kyuubi beat Jericho on several occasions, she realized that the Sith weren't necessarily stronger... they just followed the easier path. She also realized that she just wanted peace more than she wanted revenge. Revenge would only lead to her inevitable death. She hopes that Macros and Kyuubi can show her how to find the peace of mind she desired. Powers and abilities Aurora's strong affinity for the Force comes from the Sunrider bloodline. It had sat dormant in their genes until her birth. She gained a decent knowledge of the Force and swordplay at a relatively young age, despite her instructor being her non-Force sensitive father. Under Sith teaching, she learned stealth and assassination skills as well as more offensive Force powers. She also developed the rare ability to control temperatures, even to the point of freezing some materials. Weaponry: *'Throwing knives:' Usually, Aurora will carry a small belt of throwing knives. She secures the belt around her thigh to maintain easy access. *''Sunrider's Revenge'': (Aurora's first lightsaber, bright red blade) Aurora built this saber during her training under Lord Raze. It was fitting for a Sith's saber, and she incorporated designs from her ancestor Nomi's saber, to secretly remind herself of why she was doing what she was doing. She left this saber in the Republic facility for the SIN clean up team to find. It's currently in the Jedi temple. *''The Spectre'': (Aurora's second lightsaber, ghostly blue blade) Aurora stole this saber from Kyuubi after he had been knocked unconscious by Jericho. She wanted it both for the Stygium crystal inside and because of Kyuubi's kindness toward her. It was strange, but she knew that as long as she had it, the chances of running into Kyuubi again were good. She recently discovered that it originally belonged to Macros Black. Category: Sith Category:Female Category:Assassins